


Ship of Beans

by cleoday



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee, Drabble and a Half?, Other, POV Kathryn Janeway, not eadrabble compliant, turns out there was coffee in that nebula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleoday/pseuds/cleoday
Summary: It's on the tin.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Coffee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Ship of Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickolascage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickolascage/gifts).



The problem started with the gel packs. The problems were always with the gel packs, actually. Janeway wasn't sure why the hell Starfleet had started using the damn things in the first place. It turned out, the problem wasn't a problem after all, though. Because the gel packs weren't reverting to a primordial state or developing sentience or whatever new problem they could possibly develop now--because there was always a new problem. 

The gel packs were growing actual coffee beans. B'Elanna had no idea why. The Doctor wanted to run tests to ensure they were safe to consume. The only test Janeway needed, however, was a coffee grinder and moka pot. The roasting...well, she figured out how to streamline that process, but Neelix probably wasn't going to be happy about it when he got into his kitchen the next morning. 

Entering a nebula had been her best decision.


End file.
